Vintner Guard
Vintner guards form the bulk of the fighting force of the Men of Dorwinion. They are clad in Dorwinion armour and wield iron equipment in battle. Spawning Vintner guards spawn in Dorwinion in any light level at any time of day, but only on grass blocks. As such, they can never be found underground. They will spawn as a result of the event "Vineyard Defence" that can be triggered by stealing grapes from a vineyard. Behaviour Vintner guards will defend their homeland against intruders with vigilance! These guards attack any enemy NPC and take unkindly to the player if they have a negative alignment with Dorwinion. When idle, they will wander their territory, occasionally stopping to have a drink or a bite. If vintner guards catch the player stealing grapes from a vineyard, it will cost the player one alignment point to Dorwinion. Repeated thefts will result in the player being attacked in the event "Vineyard Defence". If the player kills a guard in this event, they will earn the achievement "Tragedy of the Commons". Hiring You can hire these units from a captain for the price of 40 silver coins, if your alignment to Dorwinion is +150 or higher. Drops Vintner guards often drop bones upon death. They can also drop their weapon or a piece of their armour. Speechbank Friendly *We defend the land of Dorwinion. *This is mostly a peaceful land, Person. But you never know what might happen. *The Easterlings are no threat to us. They want our wine, not our blood. *If you see any troublemakers, let me know. *We don't take kindly to theft around here. *You should think twice before trying to steal from any vineyards around here. *The mighty Vintner Guard of old, reduced to fighting petty criminals! It is a shame indeed. *You look like a good law-abiding citizen, Person. I hope that is the case. *Any whispers of an Easterling invasion are nonsense. They are our friends in trade, you see, not our enemies. *You'll be fine as long as you don't cause any trouble. *Hello there, Person! What have you been up to today? *Move along now. *Welcome to Dorwinion, the civilised heart of Middle-earth! Just don't go any further east. *I don't take kindly to troublemakers. *I defend the wines of Dorwinion. And its people too! Grape Attack Guard *I warned you, Person. Now you will pay the price! *Stop! Thief! You won't get away this time! *You have made a grave mistake, thief! *Those will be the last grapes you ever taste, Person! *You were warned, thief! Grape Warn Guard *Don't do that again, Person. *I'll let you off... this time. *We don't take kindly to thieves here. This is your warning. *If you leave now, I'll pretend I never saw that. *Don't try that again. *Those grapes aren't yours, are they? *Those aren't yours to pick, my friend. *Think very carefully before trying that again. Hired *How shall I serve you today, my captain? *What would you have me do? *I hope we shall not be standing around vineyards all day. *I will do whatever you order, Person. *I will defend your grapes until my last breath. *Oh, how I long for a sweet drop of wine. *We are guards, not warriors, but I will do my best. Hostile *There's no room for villains like you in Dorwinion! *Get out of Dorwinion before we drive you out with our pikes! *You are no friend of Dorwinion, Person. *You should not have come here. *You will go no further, Person! *You must leave Dorwinion now! *Get away, Person! No wine for you! *You have the manner of a common rogue, and I shall deal with you like one! *Run along now, scoundrel! *I will spill your blood like bitter wine! *You would do well to fear us, Person! *Don't tempt me, scum! Category:Men Category:NPC Category:Good Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Hirable Category:Dorwinion Category:Rhûn